clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper
Rockhopper, (more commonly known as RH or Captain Rockhopper) is a friendly pirate and a sailor who regularly sails to Club Penguin Island mostly after his ship, The Migrator. He is one of the Club Penguin Mascots He is always accompanied by his Red Puffle, Yarr. You can also get earn a Rockhopper stamp for being in the same room as him. His ship is only docked at the Beach on special Club Penguin parties or events. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island. When he comes to Club Penguin Island, he gives away a free item and sells other items to member penguins in the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. The catalog includes items such as pirate hats like the Puffle Bandana, telescopes, backgrounds, furniture etc. Penguins can sometimes see Rockhopper in random places in random servers whenever he docks at the Beach on Club Penguin Island. Rockhopper's favorite Club Penguin game is Mancala. Players can receive a free gift from Rockhopper by clicking what is usually the "Add Buddy" icon on his Player Card. This free gift was an Eyepatch before 2007. After that, it was a giveaway background with his autograph. He and Aunt Arctic tie as the 3rd Mascot you can add to your buddy list. Rockhopper hosted Rockhopper's Quest in February 2012. Also in August 2012 he Found Innocent Island And Met Innocent Gang And Brought The Cursed Volcano To The Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Party On Club Penguin Island 's in-game sprite.]] History First Appearance *He first came to Club Penguin on March 7, 2005, Rockhopper finished building his ship (The Migrator), and started traveling and exploring outside the Club Penguin Island. Rockhopper adopted a Red Puffle named Yarr. During his adventure, he found Yarr and a lots of treasure in an island which he called Rockhopper Island. After a year after he began his adventure, Rockhopper got lost and saw a faint light coming from a Lighthouse in the distance. So Rockhopper came back to Club Penguin. He played some games, visited the Lighthouse, and danced at the Night Club. Red Puffles Rockhopper discovered a new Puffle, the Red Puffle. He then introduced the Red Puffles (from Rockhopper Island) to Club Penguin Island so that everybody, even non-members could adopt them. He found the red puffles on Rockhopper Island. Books Rockhopper wrote a book called Rockhopper and the Stowaway. Players can read this book in the library located in the Book room. Bambadee was introduced to everyone from this book. New Room (Ship Hold) Rockhopper came to the Beach on April 27, 2007. He introduced a new room called "Ship Hold", where different items were sold. Mysterious Boxes Rockhopper placed some boxes inside the Lighthouse on September 2007 and didn't give any hint or clue of what was inside them. However, some penguins accidentally broke into one of the boxes and discovered that Rockhopper was preparing for a massive carnival called the Fall Fair 2007. Strangely, when the party started, Rockhopper wasn't there. Save The Migrator Project Rockhopper was spotted on January 17 2008, and it appeared the Migrator was hit by an Iceberg and his ship was slowly sinking. Rockhopper and Yarr were both fine, though. On January 23, 2008, Rockhopper's rowboat arrived at the Beach. On Friday, February 1 2008, Rockhopper began his journey home in his rowboat. Players could watch him rowing by looking through the telescope at the top of the Lighthouse. Also, a booth appeared on the Beach with a sign that said, "Save the Migrator." It had a map of the island and the crash site spot marked with an X. The Aqua Grabber was built to obtain pieces of the sunken Migrator. Those who finished the game were rewarded with a Golden Wheel Pin. The boat was periodically changed depending on the status of the ship. At the start of February, there was just a toolbox. Over time, more tools appeared and parts of the Migrator were scattered around the Beach. On March 28, when the ship was complete (but still very dirty), a sink appeared at the booth. When the ship was completed, Gary the Gadget Guy brought his new invention, the Flare Flinger 3000, to the Beach to call Rockhopper. You could see him coming in his rowboat toward Club Penguin Island through the telescope in the Beacon. Rockhopper rewarded the penguins by giving us the Rockhopper's Key Pin so that we could enter his Captain's Quarters. Before Rockhopper released his key to the public, there was a rumor that the key did not exist. But, if you asked him where the key was, he would say "Arrr, The key be under me hat!" However, a picture shows him taking it out of his beard. Another New Room (Crow's Nest) Rockhopper and Yarr celebrated a party on April 25, 2008, where they opened the Crow's Nest. Rockhopper hid the key to his Captain's Quarters for penguins to find on April 28, 2008. The key can be obtained from The Journal of Captain Rockhopper book in the library located in the Book Room. The key is considered a Pin, too. Also Rockhopper is afraid of heights on the Crow's Nest 2008 Summer Events *The Migrator could be see through the telescope, sailing back to the Island on June 2008. *Rockhopper's ship was docked beside the Lighthouse, where he brought new items and a Stuffed Parrot as a free item on June 27, 2008. *On August 2008, he returned again to Club Penguin. *There was a paper boat hunt, each part containing a piece of the ship igloo blueprint, to make a background. *He designed a new Pirate Ship Igloo. Talk Like A Pirate Day Rockhopper requested in the The Club Penguin Times on September 18, 2008 for Penguins to dress up and talk like pirates on the following day. This event is based on 'International Talk Like A Pirate Day,' an event in USA which has occurred every September 19th since 1996. After Puffle Party 2009 Rockhopper was spotted with Yarr waddling around for the first time, after the Puffle Party 2009. Walt Disney World Resort Costume Character Appearance *In April 2009, Disney announced on the What's New Blog that Rockhopper would make an in-person appearance at Walt Disney World's Resort (in Orlando, Florida) between April 30th and May 13th. He gave a new background with a light blue penguin in it. *Rockhopper appeared with a light blue penguin there. The penguin might be Bambadee without his Friendship Bracelet. The Fair 2009 Rockhopper was spotted in the telescope on August 27, 2009, before The Fair 2009. Rockhopper arrived to the Island during The Fair 2009 where he was spotted waddling around Club Penguin Island. He set up the Great Puffle Circus (members-only room) and hired some puffle trainers for the Circus. Holiday Party 2009 Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin Island during the Holiday Party 2009. His ship held a Coins for Change event, where players could donate coins in the Captain's Quarters. Yarr Missing Rockhopper arrived to Club Penguin Island on March 2010 and announced that his favorite red puffle, Yarr, was missing. During his visit, if a player found Rockhopper, he would take them on an adventure to find his puffle. After searching for Yarr for a while and finally finding him, players got a reward in the form of a new room for everyone to enter, the Cave Mine. This was the place where Yarr had been all that time. Island Adventure Party 2010 On June 20th, Rockhopper returned to Club Penguin Island during the Island Adventure Party 2010, but he arrived late, making some penguins angry. The Fair 2010 Rockhopper arrived during The Fair 2010, where he brought a new Rockhopper Background. In the background, he stood to the right side of his ship with Yarr on the left. Holiday Party 2010 Rockhopper arrived to the Island during the Holiday Party 2010 party, where he was spotted waddling around with Yarr. He brought a new Rockhopper Background with him. He also brought Coins for Change Island Adventure Party 2011 Rockhopper was also spotted in this event waddling around, where penguins helped him find the missing Cream Soda barrels as part of the Cream Soda Scavenger Hunt. The Fair 2011 Rockhopper arrived to the Island during The Fair 2011, where he was spotted waddling around the Island. It was confirmed that the Club Penguin Times Issue 307 that Rockhopper would make an appearance. Holiday Party 2011 During the Holiday Party 2011, Rockhopper could be met like Aunt Arctic on Club Penguin Island. Once penguins they got the Rockhopper Background and his stamp. Rockhopper's Quest Rockhopper arrived to Club Penguin Island on the February 16, 2012, to hold a quest. But he wasn't meetable or held a quest until the Rockhopper's Quest had arrived, where he was meetable and held a quest for Penguins. Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Rockhopper returned on August 23, 2012, after discovering a tropical island filled with fruit. He carries the dozens of Fruit on his ship to share with penguins on Club Penguin Island. They celebrated like only penguins can... with a brand new and improved fruit-themed Adventure Party! But first, penguins had to destroy the Cursed Volcano Rockhopper brought before it erupted! Holiday Party 2012 Rockhopper has come to Club Penguin on the party. He could be met on the party and get his stamp and background. In the Club Penguin Animated Short Series *Rockhopper is seen watching a movie at The Stage in Best Seat In The House. *He appears again on the Night Club Rooftop with Yarr in The Party Starts Now. *He is the main character in Rockhopper vs. the Giant Squid, where he fights the Giant Squid. * He is in Anchors Aweigh. Rockhopper's Possible Relatives Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only Penguins to have beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to Penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great, good and the best Card Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." In addition, Rockhopper built the migrator and Sensei built the Dojo (they both built rooms). But when first asked, Rockhopper replied "Sensei? Who's Sensei?" In the latest edition of the newspaper, a penguin asked Sensei, "Did you meet Rockhopper?" and Sensei replied that he trained Rockhopper and other pirates. Sensei also had tea with Rockhopper. Also, Rockhopper and Sensei wear hats to represent their positions in Club Penguin. It means that Rockhopper and Sensei have some friendship relation. Or it seems Sensei might be related. Rockhopper's Stamps Here is the list of confirmed stamps Rockhopper has: *Characters: Aunt Arctic stamp *Party: Snack Shack stamp, Happy Room stamp *Activities: Clock Target stamp, Underground stamp, 183 days! stamp, 365 days! Stamp, Fort Battle stamp Trivia *Rockhopper does have his own igloo, but he never uses it because the Migrator is his true home. It's a basic igloo, which is the igloo you are given when you are new to Club Penguin. *One time Rockhopper saved Christmas by helping Santa Claus. He told a story about this in the Holiday Party 2009. *Rockhopper has a lot of activity stamps, such as the 'Happy Room' stamp. He got these stamps through having fun on Club Penguin at parties. *In one of Rockhopper's stories he says he is going up to the Crow's Nest even though he is scared of heights. *He often talks in ALL CAPS in-game, this is mainly to make is seem like he is yelling. *When Rockhopper throws a snowball, Yarr looks at it with his telescope! *Rockhopper has given out most of the backgrounds. *He will occasionally change his own background. *During Rockhopper's Quest he told many different stories to the penguins that got to meet him. One of the stories went like this: Rockhopper was just sailing along on his ship, when all of a sudden BAM! He had crashed into something! He checked to see if the ship was OK, and he realized that the anchor had been dropped by accident! He went back into the Migrator and had cake and cream soda. *He has the Dark Black color but never uses it. *He is the easiest character to meet, as he comes to 3-8 parties a year. *He is the second mascot to appear in a Club Penguin Animated Short. *According to Issue #108 of the Club Penguin Times, Rockhopper likes to eat Seaweed Pizza, like Herbert P. Bear. *Rockhopper and Sensei are the only penguins ever to have eyebrows. *He appeared on Big Surf at 4pm Australian Eastern Standard Time, 4pm British Summer Time, and 4pm Pacific Daylight Time on August 24, 2012. *During the 2012 Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, if you get him to wear Yarr, Yarr will overlap the one in the background. *Rockhopper's favorite fruit is a pineapple as stated in the Penguin Times. *He is the most popular mascot in Club Penguin. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is most likely to style his beard in the shape of a pineapple *Many Penguins think it is strange that Rockhopper doesn't have an Eye Patch like most Pirate Captains. *Rockhopper also owns an old-model camera. It can be seen at the Captain's Quarters. Gallery Rockhopper's In-game Avatar Rockhopper in game real.PNG|Rockhopper, in Club Penguin, chatting. rhfruitspot.png|Rockhopper in-game during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rockhopper's Player Card Rockhopper card.png|Rockhopper's old player card (2005-2010). rockhopper-player-card-club.png|Rockhopper's old player card with Yarr (2005-2010). Rockhoppersolo.png|Rockhopper's new player card (2011-Present). Rockhopper1.6.PNG|Rockhopper's new player card with Yarr (2011-present). REAL PIC!.PNG|A strange glitch that happened at The Fair 2010. Rockhopper_Playercard (Fruit).png|Rockhopper's Player Card during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rockhopper on Buddy list Screenshot 84.png|On the Buddy list. Screenshot 118.png|A buddy notification that shows him online. Rockhopper Backgrounds rh2008.PNG|Rockhopper's first background. rh2009.PNG|Rockhopper's second background. rh2011.PNG|Rockhopper's third background. rh2010.PNG|Rockhopper's fouth background Rockhopperertetet.PNG|Rockhopper Background pick-ups. Old.jpg|Rockhopper's first background, before it changed. Apr2011.png|Rockhopper's third background. NewRockhopperBGBackgroundandStuff.png|Another one of Rockhopper's backgrounds. Rockhopper new background.png|Rockhopper's fruit background. Rockhopper signature Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's signature. Compared to Sensei RockSei.PNG|A comparison of Rockhopper's and Sensei's in-game sprite's. Rockhopper Spotted Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 3.20.52 PM.png|Rockhopper at Earth Day 2011. Rockhopper9.PNG|Rockhopper spotted at the Island Adventure Party 2011. Rockhopper1.14.PNG|Rockhopper spotted at The Fair 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.29.30 PM.png|Rockhopper spotted at Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.26.19 PM.png|Rockhopper spotted at Holiday Party 2011. rh1.png|Rockhopper spotted at Holiday Party 2011. Club Penguin-55.jpg|Rockhopper going crazy with clothes in Holiday Party 2011. Club Penguin 4.jpg|Rockhopper spotted in the Holiday party 2011 Screenshot 85.png|Rockhopper at the Rockhopper Quest 2012 RHspotCP.png|Rockhopper spotted in Rockhopper's Quest Rockhopperandme.jpg.jpg|Rockhopper on Shipwreck Island. Rockhopperagain.jpg.jpg|Rockhopper telling a story. Rockhopperonceagain.jpg.jpg|Rockhopper dancing on the Migrator. RH1.png|Rockhopper spotted during the Rockhopper's Quest. Rockhopper_Adventure_Party_2012.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit at a French server. rhfruitspot.png|Rockhopper spotted at Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rockhopper spotted.png|Rockhopper spotted on Bunny Hill during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Fecó1999andRockhopper.png|At Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rockhopper_and_Yarr_Meet.png|Rockhopper and Yarr (circled in red) at the Beach during the Temple of Fruit party. RH_in_Pufflelandia.png|Rockhopper and Yarr in the Dock during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Screenie24.png|Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Screenie25.png|Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Screenie26.png|Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. RH TOF SF.png|Rockhopper at the Snow Forts during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. RH TOF 2 GN.png|Rockhopper spotted at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. RH GN 3.png|Rockhopper spotted at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rockhopper Appearances in the Club Penguin Times RH Appearance issue 120.PNG|Rockhopper's apperance in Issue #120 of the Club Penguin Times. Other Pictures Screen shot 2012-11-22 at 9.42.10 PM.png|Rockhopper's mascot script. File:RH_in_Lighthouse.png|Rockhopper portrait in the Lighthouse. Rockhopper disney.jpg|Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida. Rich Captain.jpg|Rockhopper amidst his massive wealth. Rockhopper dance.PNG|Rockhopper dancing in a conga line. Rockhopper sea migrator.PNG|Rockhopper looking out to sea on board the Migrator. Rockhopper pizza.PNG|Rockhopper sitting in a chair at the Pizza Parlor. Wreckhopper.jpg|A demolished Migrator. Boat.jpg|Rockhopper and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island. Rockhopper mancala.JPG|Rockhopper playing Mancala with a green penguin. Rockhopperreturns.png|Rockhopper returning from Rockhopper Island. Scared Captain.jpg|Rockhopper shocked by Yarr using the Snow Cannon 3000. RockKey.jpg|Rockhopper pulling a key out of his beard. Rockhopper with a penguin.jpg|Rockhopper with a light blue penguin, that could possibly be Bambadee without his Friendship Bracelet or the penguin on the Exclusive Background. 0124_rockhopper.jpg|A wallpaper with Rockhopper in it. 0603_rockhopper_normal.jpg|Another wallpaper with Rockhopper in it. Rh latest pc.PNG|Rockhopper playing bumper cars during The Fair 2011. 120px-Rockhopper-237x300.png|Rockhopper rockhopper5.png|Rockhopper during the Holiday Party. Rockhopper6543.jpg|Rockhopper donating to Coins for Change. CPWIKIRH.png|Rockhopper enjoying his Cream Soda with Yarr and showing the Noise Emote. Rockhopper at Cinema.PNG|Rockhopper in Best Seat In The House. Yarr_Snowball.jpg|After Rockhopper threw a snowball, Yarr would look after it with a telescope. Rockhopper yarr 2012.PNG|Rockhopper marching with Yarr on his back into the Viking Cave. swing.png|Rockhopper swinging on a rope. Captin Rockhopper.png|Rockhopper's old look on his player card. 442 sprites Movie Clip 27.png|Rockhopper's current look on his player card. Treasure Book Rockhopper Plush.png|A Rockhopper toy, as seen in the Treasure Book. Landing at the Beach.jpg|Another wallpaper with Rockhopper in it. RockhopperCardJitsu.png|In Card-Jitsu after playing a Migrator power card. Thepartystartsnowrh.png|Rockhopper in The Party Starts Now. RH hat.png|Rockhopper without his hat appearing in the animated short Rockhopper vs. the Giant Squid. ImagesCASMBPS4.jpg|A Rockhopper plush. Yarr breaks fourth wall.png|Rockhopper and Yarr in Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid. Fruit RH Infobox.png|Rockhopper on a sneak peek for Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rh236.PNG|Rockhopper`s favorite pizza is Seaweed Pizza. R o c k h o p p e r.png|Rockhopper in end of the Rockhopper vs Mighty Squid video pro_cp_fruit-towers-competition_322x366.png Rockhopper tazboi.png|A glitch that happened in September 2012. RHPopcorn.png|Rockhopper eating popcorn. !RH.png|Rockhopper in Stamp Book rockhopper on the ignore list.PNG|Rockhopper on the Ignore List. Rockhopper27.png|Rockhopper holding a pineapple Rockhopper26.png|Rockhopper holding an apple with his clothes from Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Rockhopper25.png|Rockhopper surprised RH Quest RH Stomp.PNG TOF RH Homepage.PNG RH Steering Ship.PNG RH RH Quest HP 2.png See also *Rockhopper's Key *Rockhopper's Journal *Rockhopper and the Stowaway *Rockhopper's Rare Items *Rockhopper Cave *Yarr *Penguin *Famous Penguins *Sensei *Migrator *Rockhopper stamp *Mascots (disambiguation) References * Category:Characters Category:Famous Penguins Category:Rockhopper Category:Penguins Category:Parties Category:Meetable Character Category:The Migrator Category:Homepage Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012